dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Keros
Keros (ケロース) is a Unicorn that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Appearance On her Original version, Keros has blonde hair with sky blue eyes, a blue horn on the center of her forehead, blue ears and like centaurs, possesses a lower body of a horse, though the color is also sky blue. Her clothing consists of a sky blue sweater and blue skirt with dazzling sparkle like designs on it and wears a blue braided belt. On her alternative version, instead of wearing a sweater, she wears a white long sleeve polo and wears a long black skirt, but doesn't have any major changes in her looks. Personality She has a prideful personality and can be easily irritated. She greatly values chastity and constantly monitor's the householder's interactions with the other girls to ensure that they remain virgins. If the householder manages to seduce her she states that they can do things with her but not the other girls. She originally came to study in Japan to look for a "Yamato nadeshiko" (a strong but beautiful Japanese woman), but now she has developed a love for late-night anime and particularly loves anime in the harem genre where she imagines herself in the male protagonist's place. While she is initially unwilling to live with the (male) householder, she becomes satisfied with the situation when she discovers that other virgin girls also live in the house. Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Unicorn Physiology': **'Sense of Smell': Unicorns can smell whether an individual is a virgin or not from a great distance. The smell of a non-virgin is apparently unpleasant to them. The smell of a man is also bad, but not as unpleasant as a non-virgin. **'Breasts': Unicorns as a subspecies of centaur they have large breasts for feeding their young, which are larger than human babies and require more nutrition. ***Female Centaurs can lactate and produce a larger amount of milk. However this is rarely seen outside of pregnancy. **'Body Temperature': Centaurs have a standard body temperature of 38 degrees. **'Centaur Ears': A Centaur's ears are capable of reflecting the centaur's mood as they are able to move much in the same way as a horse's ears. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} |-|Keros (Yukemuri)= |width="65%"| |} Plot Zoological Classification Unicorns are a demihuman subspecies of Centaur that have had myths and legends written about them since before Greecian antiquity. Known as a symbol of virgin purity, Unicorns are said to be "only tamable by virgin women". It is also said that their horns are able to cure all diseases; resulting in a mass-hunting for the species. Hunters usually used the species' fondness for virgin women to lay traps to capture them and harvest their horn. Trivia *Her name is based off the old greek word "keras" meaning horn. *Keros can be obtained for free as a quest reward after feeding your Homestays 100 times. *Keros might be a Lolicon due to her stated liking for young girls (as they are virgins) and her habit of taking photos of them. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female